Halloween
by greenovalfruit
Summary: Our favourite homicide attorneys are sharing Halloween, healthily, but Tracey has something up her sleeve. Written for the Trick or Treat challenge at tbj ladies :: femslash :: T/K :: Review please!


October 31st, 2005

October 31st, 2005. Halloween Night.

The cool dry wind blew through the young maple trees outside Tracey's Brownstone, rustling the fiery orange leaves to wink at the slowly setting sun. The traffic was depleted, slow and neighbourly, as the roads had been cleared for young trick or treaters roaming through the impending night. Through the front window, Tracey could be seen lying flat on her back on the couch, one leg in the air, wrestling a long black and orange striped sock from her foot.

"Get off!" She grunted, peeling the woollen case from her calf. With one last tug, the horizontal stripes went flying across the room to land on top of its match, next to the bedroom door. Tracey whooped, sitting up to see where it had landed. Flopping back down onto the couch cushions, she turned her head to the side to survey their tray of candy. She pulled a disgusted face.

"Mars Lite? Kelly, that's low." Tracey looked over her knees through the space above the bar to her girlfriend pouring drinks in the kitchen. The blonde laughed and set down the carton of orange juice on the marble surface, twisting open a bottle of coke.

"Yes, low in fat! We don't want little chubby bubbies wandering around Manhattan." Kelly carefully filled the second glass with coke, eyeing the fountains of fizz bubbling across it's surface. Placing the bottle back on the bar, she picked up her orange juice and left the kitchen to reappear at the entrance to the living room. Kelly looked down at the pile of socks before moving towards the couch. She passed the coke to Tracey and waited while the brunette scooted over.

"Don't like my socks?" She queried, grinning at Tracey as she downed half her orange juice. Tracey narrowed her eyes over her coke and took a sip.

"Of course I do, Kel. They're just too hot to be wearing under these pants. Plus," she leaned forward conspiratorially, "Only _you_ and not kids in costumes should see me in stripy orange and black knee high socks." Kelly snorted into her orange juice and Tracey smiled, happy to amuse Kelly as well as herself. She took another sip of her coke and looked back at their pile of treats.

"Honestly, Kelly, I am all for healthy treats but you are NOT seriously going to give them celery sticks!" Tracey gave Kelly a disbelieving look. The blonde grinned mischievously and put her glass down. She gestured towards the Low Fat marshmallows, Mars Lite mini bars and No Sugar jelly beans.

"No. These are for the kids." Pointing at the celery sticks and humus placed tastefully on a glass plate next to the treats. "And these are for us." Studying Tracey's face, she recanted. "…Me." Tracey sighed and swung her legs over to rest on her partner's lap.

"Kelly, you are a spoilsport. It's Halloween! Sugar is king! And here YOU are eating celery and drinking orange juice." Tracey made another disgusted noise. "I'm warning you, I may resort to drastic measures." Kelly laughed and slapped the tops of Tracey's shins.

"I can never tell if that's good or bad with you." Tracey rolled her eyes at Kelly's flippancy and picked up her half finished coke. Taking a long sip, she licked her lips and grinned.

"Mmm… chemicals." Kelly humphed good naturedly and stood up, causing Tracey to retract her legs suddenly. As Kelly turned to walk towards the kitchen, Tracey poked her tongue out behind her back. She paused a moment, watching Kelly put the coke bottle and orange juice carton away in the fridge and begin to unload the dishwasher. Tracey placed her glass quietly on the coffee table and twisted over the arm of the couch.

Kelly was just putting the plates away when she heard crunching noises from the couch. Smiling that Tracey had relented and started in on the celery, Kelly looked up to see her girlfriend giving her a very smug, full mouthed look. In her hand was a small orange bowl, plastic with black markings. Kelly cocked her head to one side.

"Where'd you get that?" She gestured towards the thing in Tracey's hands. Her partner shrugged and put her hand inside, pulled out a small fistful of whatever was in the orange thing and popped it in her mouth with little ceremony. That cheshire cat grin spread across her face as she started chewing again.

Kelly stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room again, approaching Tracey slowly, with caution. As she got closer, she realised that what Tracey was holding was in fact a bucket, shaped like a jack-o-lantern, with a wide, orange toothy grin and big black eyes. Stepping even closer, Kelly caught sight of its orange, yellow and white filling.

"Tracey Kibre! Are you eating candy corn?" Kelly demanded, planting her hands firmly on her hips. Tracey swallowed, eyeing the hips in question like she was admiring sweets in a store, and smiled innocently. "I thought you were eating my celery!"

"I was." Tracey replied, grabbing another handful of the triangular candy, tipping her head back and letting it sift through her slim fingers and into her mouth. Tracey closed her mouth and levelled her gaze at Kelly, chewing. "I found something better."

Kelly rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms. She watched as Tracey regarded her thoughtfully, chewing her candy and swallowing the sugar with a moan of pleasure, shutting her eyes. Kelly stood her ground, watching, pretending not to hear the low, surprisingly sensual sound erupting from her lovers throat. Tracey opened one eye, then the other, a little put out by Kelly's lack of reaction.

"Oh come on, Kel! It's just candy." Tracey smiled, trying to make a joke of the situation. Kelly stood, with her arms crossed, frowning down at Tracey. The brunette rolled her eyes and lifted the bucket by the handle to place it on the ground beside the couch. She raised her arms, beckoning to Kelly. She made a pleading, puppy dog noise at the top of her throat. Kelly sighed, dropping her arms, and stepped forward to straddle Tracey's hips on the couch.

"I thought you liked my humus on celery…" Kelly sulked, avoiding Tracey's eyes. The tiny brunette reached up to touch Kelly's cheek, turn her head and look into those clouded sapphires. She scanned them for any real hurt and was relieved to find it was just an act. The thought of hurting Kelly made Tracey feel sick. She smiled at the blonde sitting on her pelvis and pushed up quickly to nip at Kelly's lips with her teeth.

"I do, honey, I do. But it's Halloween. And you know what a sugar addict I am. I'm just trying to loosen you up… you don't always have to be health conscious." Tracey reasoned, trying to bring Kelly round. He partner sat on top of her for a moment, gazing into her brown eyes, thinking. Then a smile spread from the corners of her mouth across her lips and to her eyes.

"Ok. No more health conscious Kelly." She proclaimed, a sparkle in her eyes. She looked questioningly down at Tracey who had a warm look of contentment on her face and rubbed her hands down her jean clad thighs to her knees. "So… is that it?" She tilted her head towards the plastic jack-o-lantern on the floor. Tracey grinned, showing a mouthful of perfect white teeth. Placing one hand on Kelly's hip, she twisted beneath her and snaked her arm around the couch. With her fingertips, she pulled out a tray covered in junk food. Kelly's eyes were wide as saucers and Tracey laughed at the look on her face.

"Ok." Tracey started at one side, where there were four more Halloween buckets, two cats heads and another two jack-o-lanterns. "There's popcorn, Reece's Pieces, Jolly Ranchers and pumpkin seeds for the health conscious," she glanced at Kelly, amused, "If she decides to come back with a vengeance. I got the Jolly Ranchers because I know you have a thing for watermelon." Kelly laughed in delight, bent down and kissed Tracey on the cheek. Tracey blushed and looked back at the tray. "Snickers Pumpkins, Toffee Apples, Spooky Cats and some Chocolate Ghosts." Tracey reached behind the couch again and pulled out two bottles of Coke, one diet, both with orange lids and pumpkins on the labels. "Oh and I found these at the market." Tracey rolled her eyes again. "Holiday gimmick to make money."

Kelly's mouth hung open in shock and amazement. Tracey couldn't have asked for a better reaction. She had hoped to surprise Kelly into actually ingesting some sugar this Halloween. Looks like she'd done well. Tracey had the strangest urge to pop a piece of candy corn into Kelly's open mouth but restrained herself. Plenty of time to feed Kelly by hand later.

"Tracey… Um… I knew you were a sugar fiend but… this is incredible." Kelly stumbled over her words, eyes filled with a vision of sweetness and direct mouth-to-thigh hits. She had never seen so much candy in one place not in a display before. She had to fight the urge to behead a Spooky Cat there and then, atop Tracey's hips. She would not turn into a rabid candy whore sitting on top of her devious girlfriend. She would not. But those Toffee Apples looked tempting, green underneath but covered in thick, red toffee…

"Go on, Kelly. I swear I won't tell…" Tracey ran a finger up Kelly's thigh to her hip and rested her hand there. She made eye contact with blonde straddling her hips, her breath hitching in her chest. It happened unexpectedly sometimes. Kelly had that effect on her. Kelly reached down for a Chocolate Ghost, her breasts brushing her partner's side. Tracey held her breath, willing herself not to gasp in pleasure at the contact. Kelly righted her body and rapidly opened the packaging. Staring into Tracey's eyes, she brought the chocolate close to her coral lips and waited. Tracey drew breath to utter four words as Kelly bit into the Halloween treat…

"Go on… Give in."


End file.
